Halo Fanon:Administrative Evaluation/2013
Halo Fanon > Administrative Evaluation > 2013 Bureaucrats Sustain (0/0) Discharge (11/3) #LOMI has been, for the past five years, an excellent administrator, and one of my fellow bureaucrats for the past two who I have had a great pleasure working with. However, due to a combination of his inactivity, self-declared lack of motivation to write about Halo, and his recurring mentions of contemplating retirement, I think it's time to let him go. #Per inactivity and lax recent contribution to the wiki. #As per the above. #Unfortunately, as per above. #Sad to see his reign end, especially since he and his articles have been something I've looked up to and wanted to be worthy of since I came to the wiki. But just because he may not be an administrator any longer doesn't mean he's not leaving completely! His lack of motivation to write about Halo means that! Wait, now I'm sad. That Damn Sniper 08:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #As per the above. #I like LOMI, I really do. The few times he's on the Irk he acts like a really cool guy, but I can't base my vote on likes or dislikes, and unfortunately, he simply isn't active, which is why it pains me to vote this way. Lieutenant Davis #I honestly can't say I've ever seen LOMI really do anything. It sucks since he seems like a swell guy, but I'm afraid there's not much I can say. #As per all of the above. Nothing I could really add but my regret in this call. #LOMI has for all intents and purposes retired as b'crat already. Ajax 013 (talk) 00:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) #Given that Lomi himself chose to retire, I don't feel too guilty voting here, though I do hope that he'll still write from time to time - he's one of those guys whom it's always fun to collaborate with. Hopefully he'll find the drive to write about Halo again, but for now, if he's not interested, I think letting him go is the right choice. This administrator has declined an appeal. Sustain (15/3) #Per continued activity and contribution on the wiki. #Certainly the most active admin on the site, if not the most active user overall. #A most dedicated contributor of quality content, be it personal works, community endeavors, competent policies, or technicolor templates. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Effective, most active and proficient administrative figure on Halo Fanon. #What even needs saying? Hmm, could quote the Reach Beta Vidoc. "He's juggling f****** plates." Good Articles, Fanon of the Month, Survival of the Fittest. That Damn Sniper 08:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #One of the best administrators to ever grace the community. Joshua (Talk) 17:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Definitely the most active out of all of us, and very resourceful. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #I concur with everything said by those above me.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 18:32, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Easily the most active admin on the site, particularly in regard to admin duties and community overwatch. #I honestly don't think there is more to be said here. Lieutenant Davis #Sona is my hubby, as per above. #Active, visionary, willing to remind others of what needs doing. Aye. #This is where I vote to overthrow Sona and seize his power, right? Ajax 013 (talk) 00:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) #Sona has fostered amazing community development in these past few years and he needs to keep it up! #Concur with the above. Discharge (0/0) Administrators Sustain (13/3) #I'm pleasantly surprised to see that Ajax, the currently senior active admin, is still around and willing to be part of the wiki. His recourse in activity in the last couple of years as well as his significant improvement in conduct wins my support. #Per continued activity and contribution on the wiki. #As I have said before, Halo Fanon would be lessened without its resident Cthulu. That said, 13 remains a highly active and proficient administrator; I see every indication that he would continue as such for the foreseeable future. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:28, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Ajax still remains as a consistent contributor and a capable admin. #As above, what would we be without the face of the cabal. #Personal thoughts of him aside, what would the wiki be without its resident crazy knave-hunter? Probably full of sunshine and bunnies. Silliness aside he's an efficient admin who is thoroughly dedicated to weeding out non-canon friendliness and any would-be belligerents who come across the site. #Absolutely. While we've almost all at one time or another had our personal issues with him, he's got the grit to have it out with stubborn new users about NCF articles and see it through until either the problem's corrected or namespaced. His dedication to that certainly frustrating tasks makes this an easy call for me. That Damn Sniper 08:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Although we've had our rough moments, Ajax is definitely a dedicated member of the team. Plus, even though he's mellowed some over the years (trust me, newbies; it happened), he's still just as useful in the NCF-pounding department. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #I concur.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 18:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #As per the above. #While Ajax and I haven't had the best relationship, and I don't always agree with how he does things, I admit that he is efficient, brutally so. Lieutenant Davis #As per all the above - (and you can't just give Ajax the pink slip, he'd devour your soul or somesuch rubbish). #I'm actually a little surprised (though pleasantly so!) that he's still active. Though as long as he is, I see no reason to boot him off the admin team. Discharge (0/0) Sustain (4/1) #Even though I'm not exactly the biggest fan of AR (though I can't say that I dislike him either), he is undoubtedly still more than responsible enough to maintain his position as admin. And although he may not do much writing his own anymore, he still seems to keep tabs on things as much as possible, and tries his best to remain actively involved with the community. As long as his deployment doesn't interfere with his activity any more than it has in the past, I see little reason to revoke his administrative privileges. #A highly competent user whose contributions - while admittedly far apart as of late - are of high quality and great import. While I have no doubt that AR shall continue to contribute so regardless of his position, adding the weight of administration to his comments and interventions has helped resolve talk page conflicts. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #I believe AR fully deserves to remain an administrator. Yes, he does have periods of inactivity, but his reasons for this are more forgivable than most. When he is around he is constructive, insightful and very often the voice of reason in disputes or discussions between other users. #I like -AR-, he is going to be demoted no matter what so I mind as well just say he is a very pleasant guy and one of the most mature on the site. Discharge (11/2) #If I'm to be perfectly unbiased, I would say that AR has been (and may always be) Halo Fanon's most rational user to have served on the administration. But since he is currently devoting most of his time to military service in the Republic of Korea, I reluctantly deem his on-and-off appearances to be unsuitable for administrative duties. #While he carried out his duties very well in the past, AR simply isn't around often any more. I understand that he cannot be on the site all the time for obvious reasons, but as mentioned above his sparse visits make him unsuitable for the job as an administrator. #As per reasons above, though it is a shame indeed. #Can't say I've had many dealings with AR, though he seems pleasant enough on the IRC. But, that his last edit was in August speaks for itself. Regardless of reason for not having the time, an admin should be someone who does have that time to devote to the betterment of the wiki, and makes use of said time. That Damn Sniper 08:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #I love AR, I really do. But sadly, he's not here. I would be perfectly acceptable with leaving op flags on the IRC for him, but on the wiki itself, I think his administrative time has passed. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Unfortunately, sporadic activity on the irk does not translate to activity on the site. #While I respect AR for being an admin here and serving in the military, he only seems to appear on the Irk, which does not translate into wiki activity, and even though we haven't talked much, it makes me sad to have to vote this way. Lieutenant Davis #As per those above me.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 17:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) #I have all the respect in the world for -AR-, but as has been said above, the activity factor makes for discrepancy when it comes to wiki management. #AR's ability to judge a situation with a calm, impartial outlook is outstanding. However, these amazing traits have never been backed up with much action in his capacity as an administrator. #Much as I like AR, I have to concur with the above. This administrator has declined an appeal. Sustain (1/0) #As with Leo, this is a hard call for me to make. It is true that Maslab's activity on-site has been sporadic of late. Nevertheless, I think there remains a chance that he will become active once again and should retain his position. Discharge (12/3) #This is a really tough one for me, since Maslab has been one of my closest long-time writing partners on Halo Fanon. When he was first elected as administrator in 2010, I can wholeheartedly say that he had done well with the position. But after one, then two, now three years and he has demonstrated a consistent lack of willingness and/or time to even be somewhat active, let alone carry out administrative duties, I'm afraid I'm going to vote him off. #This is fairly tough for me as well. Even though I haven't known him that much for anywhere near as long as Sona has, I enjoy chatting with him on the IRC and find him to be an intelligent and generally very likable individual. But ultimately, I'm here to vote for what I believe would be most beneficial to the wiki, and playing favorites would be a disservice to this site and its users. Based on Maslab's infrequent activity as of late, as well as accounts of difficulty in getting him to perform his administrative duties, it is with a rather heavy heart that I must advocate for the removal of Maslab's administrative privileges. #As per above, while I often see Maslab around on the IRC he is generally inactive on the wiki itself from what I've seen and does little in the way of administrative duties. As such, I'm afraid that I cannot advocate his sustained adminship. #While I am hardly one to be talking about activity, it is unfortunately undeniable that Maslab's activity has dwindled to a small handful of edits monthly. His conduct as an administrator is fine, he's a friendly guy, and the feedback he gives is helpful; however this evaluation of the Administration does expect us to make a call regarding the overall conduct of the administrator in their duties, and the biggest factor in my decision is the lack of willingness or time to perform administrative duties on this wikia. As such, it pains me to be unable to continue to support Maslab's adminship. #Maslab's on the IRC pretty consistently, but it's that consistent activity that makes me vote in favor of dismissal. If he has been here all along, why wasn't he able to step up and take a workload off of Sona's shoulders with GA or FotM while Survival of the Fittest was running? I could be wrong, but it comes off to me like disinterest in the wiki projects, which in an admin is undesirable. That Damn Sniper 08:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #I concur with those above me.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 17:34, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #While a good guy, I have to say that I've never trusted Maslab's administrative capabilities. True, he had his moments, and they were good ones, but he's been mostly inactive for the past several years (as far as I've seen). --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Oh boy, this is the hard one. Out of all the admins, I have to say that this is the one I was looking forward to the least, but alas, it has to be done. Maslab is a good person, and in the day a great admin, but in recent times that activity, both administrative and general wiki activity, has become extremely lax. I'm very saddened because Maslab was one of the writers that I looked up too when I first joined the site, but unfortunately I have to put the wiki first. Lieutenant Davis #As per above #This kills the Ell. #Maslab has always advocated for maturity here on Halo Fanon, but his activity in 2013 is not what it used to be. #Concur with the above. This administrator has declined an appeal. Sustain (9/2) #While Leo does have spates of inactivity, I do feel that when he is around he at least makes the effort to carry out his administrative duties and does so competently. and deserves to stay on. #Though his cleanups are far between, they are more activity in carrying out administrative responsibilities than some admins have done. This one was a hard decision to make, as I'm not terribly familiar with Leo, but I should say I'm not counting that last-minute clearing of the deletion category towards my call. That Damn Sniper 08:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #As per the others, though this was a very hard choice for me to make. #As said by all above me, even though Leo does have his periods of inactivity, when he is active, he seems to be working well as an administrator.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 17:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) #I concur with the above. #I've seen in recent times that Leo has started to make something of a comeback. I've noticed in the past few months he's talked to and handled several situations with new users, including that business with the Kennynator a while ago. While not the most an administrator can do, far from it, I do feel like this is a step in the right direction, and if he keeps up with it, and helps with things like the wiki clean up, it may change some people's votes to support. Lieutenant Davis #Based on my experience with Leo in the past, his recent increase in activity, and his obvious willingness to bring his performance in line with what we expect of an administrator, I vote to sustain him in this evaluation. He has demonstrated the ability to improve himself and his performance in the past and I believe that he will do so again, given the chance. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 03:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC) #Leo certainly has been not as active as is possible, but I believe he's not out of the game quite yet. See this as a year to jump up on activity. Ajax 013 (talk) 00:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) #As per above--IndyRevolution (talk) 07:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Discharge (9/2) #Ever since Leo has moved to New Zealand in late 2011, his activity levels have dropped significantly and never picked itself back up since then. My numerous attempts to encourage him to be more active have proven to be fruitless, and if I must be frank, his occasional handfuls of cleanup isn't enough to even the scales. #Per inactivity and lax recent contribution to the wiki. #Per Sona, not done enough and his interactions with the community, while having improved, still fall below what is expected of an administrator. Joshua (Talk) 17:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #As Sona spake. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Never seen him. Ever. #I hate to do this to a guy I've grown close to ever since we reconciled, but I have to do it. I can't say he's fit for adminship any more - maybe when he picks up his game again, he'll get it back. #As per the above. #Leo may be a dedicated caretaker to this wiki's unloved pages, but that is merely one duty of an administrator's duties. Someone with his privileges must be an impartial face to all — newcomers and regulars, alike. His interactions with newcomers unaccustomed to our policies concerning content, style, and how we conduct ourselves is nothing to be desired. Leo is antagonistic towards his fellow contributors and creates conflict where there was none, nor would there ever be. #I don't know Leo as well personally as I probably should, so I can't tell if he has the proper character for the job or not. But, much as I feel bad for saying this, since I too have problems with my internet, I'm also not an admin myself, and unfortunately, admins have to maintain a higher standard than typical users. If he has to (or chooses to) avoid responsibilities, I have to say that, objectively, him being an admin may not be in either his or our best interests. He can still help with clean-up and moving pages as a regular user, I believe (unless things have changed while I've been gone...). But this was a tough choice, nonetheless. This administrator has declined an appeal. Terms of Probation #This probationary period begins on November 7th, 2013, and will end on May 6th, 2014. #40 edits per week are required for the probationary period, deletions or page moving can count as edits. #With the exception of personal conflicting events, you are required to complete any administrative tasks when you are asked to perform them during the probationary period. #In the event that you have personal matters to attend to during the probationary period, you must make this clear to the administrator who requests your assistance, otherwise your refusal will be interpreted as negligence. If you are aware that you will need a period of time away from the wiki during the probationary period, you must give notice beforehand and specify the time that you need. If your absence exceeds this time period, it will be interpreted as negligence. #Even with personal time constraints, repeated occurrences of inability to perform administrative duty during the probationary period will be accounted for as such. #Any instances of negligence or administrative misconduct during the probationary period will result in your removal from the administration without vote. Leo Fox, please sign below if you agree to the terms of your probation. Assessor's signature: Probationer's signature: Sustain (14/3) #While Athena32 has a lot of his time occupied with military service and his writing levels have gone down, he appears regularly on the IRC and is usually present when needed. And as a member of the Good Article panel, he has shown sufficient commitment to read through the nominated articles, some of which are quite long. While I can't say I'm remarkably pleased with his contribution as an administrator, he will get a pass from me for the time being. #Per continued activity and contribution on the wiki. #Without hesitation. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #As per above, there's not much more that hasn't been said already. #Athena32 has continued to be an active member of the administration, preforming his duties admirably and professionally. He has my full support. #He's kept up his part as a judge in the GA panel, despite the occupation. I'd certainly like to see more things from him in official capacities, however. That Damn Sniper 08:39, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Like Sona, there aren't enough superlatives for Matt and the work he has done for the community. Joshua (Talk) 17:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #Athena has always done well, but he's really shone in the past year. Much support, especially since I still don't understand how he manages military, uni and the wiki/IRC --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) #As per the above. #This is one of the easier ones to vote for. It's obvious that Athena is fit to be an administrator, after juggling the wiki, military, and school, and still managing to work efficiently in it earns him my vote. Lieutenant Davis #As per what has been stated above me.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 17:39, November 2, 2013 (UTC) #As per above. He always seems pleasant and active. #Nothing more to report. #I must admit I don't know Athena very well at all: we haven't collaborated in RPs or articles, we haven't conversed, I haven't seen him in administrative action much (I think he was made an admin while I was absent), and I haven't gotten around to read many of his articles. However, from what I can tell, he's a solid and reasonable contributor who's around enough to be there when needed, so I see no reason to give him the slip. Discharge (0/0)